<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcadia In Your Melody by sansinukob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187235">Arcadia In Your Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob'>sansinukob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Bittersweet, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda Sad and Sweet, Kinda song fic, Multi, Not Beta Read, Short &amp; Sweet, stream Arcadia yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh? Did you give the link to anyone else?” he shook his head. “Well, it’s not like Asmo would be listening to that on repeat. I mean, maybe he would but that’s too much spins for it to be him. I don’t think he gave anyone else the link and if it was someone from my fanbase there would most definitely be leaks. Who the hell has been listening to Arcadia then?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcadia In Your Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, man, you owe me!” Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. No matter how he looked at the situation, he did owe Beleth a favor and he would say that what was being asked in exchange for pulling a few strings with some musicians to perform in a festival Diavolo held some time ago last minute wasn’t outlandish in the least and was to be expected from a demon who loved music, but still, he was hesitant to do it.</p><p>“Surely you can ask one of my brothers?” Lucifer pressed.</p><p>“No! I want your voice for this one specifically! I can already hear your rich baritone standing out against the instruments and its velvety flow with the melody, it <em> has </em>to be you!”</p><p>“Fine, when do you want me to drop by?”</p><p>“I think it’s more of a question of when you’re free, isn’t it?” Beleth laughed.</p><p>“I can come to your studio by tomorrow, actually. I have time after school,” Lucifer said, checking his planner and finding a now not-so-free afternoon and evening.</p><p>“Perfect! See you tomorrow, I can pick you up from your last class-”</p><p>“There will be no need for that,” Lucifer quickly responded. “I don’t want anyone seeing me leaving school with you. I would like to avoid having anyone have even the slightest idea of this little favor as much and for as long as possible.”</p><p>“Alright then, see you tomorrow!”</p><p>Beleth’s music studio was fairly simple. Dark walls with symbols pertaining to cats and white horses adorned the place and he kept the space clean. There was a couch pushed to the wall opposite to the recording room separated from the space by a window with a coffee table in front of it where the musical demon had prepared a special batch of tea to help with his singer’s voice.</p><p>“Here’s the lyrics but I would actually love it for you to make revisions to where you see fit if it makes it easier and better for you to sing.” Lucifer was presented with two pieces of paper and as he went through the lyrics, he could already pick out several lines that could be changed.</p><p>“Can I hear the instrumentals one more time?” The music was upbeat which contrasted quite a bit with the slightly bittersweet lyrics. Beleth went over the song with him, changing a few of the lyrics and even changing some parts of the melody to accommodate the modifications. Lucifer was never much of a songwriter but changing things to how he wanted to sound and how it could be done was easier with the music expert.</p><p>“These lyrics,” Lucifer stated, comparing the original version and the one they had both rewritten. “What inspired this?”</p><p>“I heard a story lately,” he shared. “About a person who is quite fond of another and although this person is quite confident in himself and can be openly forward with their gestures towards the person they like, they still feel a bit of uncertainty on how to proceed because of, well, stuff.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Beleth made quick work with the instrumentals, altering a few parts of the arrangement to fit the new melody, taking down notes of backing vocals or voice effects he’d want to layer onto Lucifer’s voice as he went. It didn’t take him long to finally ask the Avatar of Pride to enter the recording room and start the session. As much as Lucifer didn’t really want to do it, he was doing so damn well for someone dubious to it in Beleth’s opinion. As he’d expected, his rich baritone blended beautifully with the EDM instrumental but it stood out enough to catch one’s attention. They managed to record the song perfectly in one take and recorded a few lines again for backing vocals which Beleth said he’d do. He thanked Lucifer for the nth time that night before promising him that he’d use a fake name for Lucifer (not that any of them expected it would keep people from figuring out it was the eldest Demon Prince who sang it based on his vocals) and keep it low-key until the release where he could expect the uproar since it was a song by <em> the </em>Beleth.</p><p>The next day, breakfast and school without much interruptions which meant Beleth kept his promise with keeping the amount of people who knew to a minimum. If Diavolo wasn’t saying anything about it, it meant that his secret was safe for a while.</p><p>“Where’s Asmodeus?” Lucifer asked his brothers during dinner after realizing their third youngest wasn’t with them.</p><p>“He left with Beleth after school to his recording studio. He said he needed Asmo's help with recording some backing vocals for a new song he’s working on,” Satan answered.</p><p>Lucifer stilled in his seat.</p><p>“Beleth?” MC asked.</p><p>“An upper demon who likes making music,” Levi explained. “He makes soundtracks for a lot of anime and games made here in the Devildom and they’re usually number one hits on the charts for weeks and weeks!”</p><p>“Since Asmo’s the most musically inclined out of all of us, they get along the most and he’s been in quite a few of his songs over the years,” Belphie added.</p><p>They continued telling the human about Beleth and his musical achievements in the Devildom and his <em> very </em>dedicated fanbase while Mammon started brainstorming ways to monetize the upcoming song release and Lucifer stiffly continued his dinner in silence, counting down the remaining seconds to the inevitable chaos.</p><p>Asmodeus was surprisingly calm about the situation. Their brothers and MC of course asked him how the recording session went but all he told them was that they only spent less than an hour to record the backing vocals with him recording a couple of lines too and then they went The Fall afterwards. If it wasn’t for the little glint in Asmodeus’ eyes that caught Lucifer’s attention when he answered MC’s question of who was singing the whole thing if he and Beleth were only backing vocals, he would have been convinced that the Avatar of Lust had no idea about the other details of the song.</p><p>“Just some demon named Kazuya,” he answered in his usual sing-song voice.</p><p>Lucifer realized that maybe things were too quiet. Usually there would be rumors about Beleth’s upcoming songsfloating around because of obsessed demons who’d always find out one way or another some time before it dropped but not a single whisper could be heard this time around. A week later, Beleth sauntered up to him during lunch.</p><p>“I’ll drop it in a month,” he whispered. “But I’ve had a soft release just to make sure the audio quality wouldn’t degrade when it gets released officially like it often does when I drop a song because of the traffic. I’ll send you the Spookify link later. Only those with the link will find it so you don't have to worry about it getting out prematurely.”</p><p>The cover art was simply ‘Arcadia’ in red fancy font over a black background with Kazuya Yamashita, his fake name, written on the bottom and two of the corners were adorned with corner frames. EDM wasn’t really a genre he listened to frequently but he welcomed a few tunes in its style whenever he happened to stumble upon them and he supposed he was proud of his work as he listened. Arcadia was a title he chose. The song wasn’t exactly soft and calming as one would expect from a melody if it were to be associated with a word of a place that is known for its beauty, peace, and innocence, but to Lucifer, it just felt right.</p><p>The days leading up to the release decreased and in that span of time, he noticed a subtle change in MC. It was not uncommon to see the human with wireless earphones plugged into their ears even if they weren’t listening to anything in particular but lately, they’ve been spacing out with at least one bud in their ears and seem to be actually listening to something most of the time which made it harder for anyone to get their attention. Lucifer brushed it off as them discovering new artists in the Devildom as ever since that talk about Beleth during dinner, his brothers have been introducing them to their favorite artists and songs and there was barely any time between the recommendations and knowing MC’s kind nature, they were probably listening to every single song requested 24/7.</p><p>Or so Lucifer thought.</p><p>“It seems like somebody has been enjoying listening to their own song,” Beleth crooned with a grin during class.</p><p>“I have no clue as to what you could mean.”</p><p>“C’mon, man, you can’t hide the data from me. Based on the numbers it’s like you’ve been listening to it on repeat for the past three weeks.”</p><p>“I’ve listened to it once and that was when you first gave me the link. I haven’t opened Spookify since then,” Lucifer insisted.</p><p>“Huh? Did you give the link to anyone else?” he shook his head. “Well, it’s not like Asmo would be listening to that on repeat. I mean, maybe he would but that’s too much spins for it to be him. I don’t think he gave anyone else the link and if it was someone from my fanbase there would most definitely be leaks. Who the hell has been listening to Arcadia then?”</p><p>Lucifer stopped taking down notes, remembering the human who has been spacing out too much lately. A human who's been more upbeat lately with smiles that seemed brighter and have been on their face longer than usual.</p><p>“I think Asmodeus may have provided the link to someone in the House of Lamentation.” Beleth’s brow raised but after a moment, the smile returned to his face as if he had an epiphany.</p><p>“I would say that that little human of yours has superior music taste but I’d like you to confirm it first because if it isn’t them I’d have to investigate this further.”</p><p>And that is how the eldest Demon Lord found himself standing in front of the human’s room who was far too preoccupied with their homework and the music plugged into their ears to notice the series of knocks Lucifer rapped onto their door prior to entering their space. MC jumped in their seat when a hand was placed onto their shoulder, forcing them out of the little bubble they've encased themselves in.</p><p>“Lucifer!” they squeaked. “Sorry, I didn't hear you. Was there anything you needed?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. It seems my brothers have been giving you music suggestions and I just thought that I’d like to give you some of my own if that would be okay?”</p><p>“Really? Sure, why not,” they grabbed their phone and waited for him to give the name of the song or artist so they could search it up on Spookify.</p><p>“Actually, may I?” he gestured to their phone and chuckled at their uncertainty. “I won't look through your D3 if that’s what you're worried about.”</p><p>“No, it's not like I expect you to do that anyway.” They gave him their D.D.D. and although he’d usually have to use the link to find the song, one look at their streaming history was all he had to do.</p><p>
  <em> Arcadia by Kazuya Yamashita: 317 spins </em>
</p><p>Doing quick mental math, on average, they've been listening to the song fifteen times a day. While Lucifer was filled with smug pride at the revelation, a part of him was still quite embarrassed to know that MC has been listening to his song a lot more than he expected them too. No wonder even Beleth was surprised by the data.</p><p>“Nevermind,” he cleared his throat, returning their D.D.D. “It seems like you've already been listening to it.”</p><p>“Really? I didn't think you shared the same preference with music as any of your brothers. Which one was it anyway?”</p><p>“Oh no, it's not a song suggested by any of them. Although I suppose it was Asmodeus who provided you the song, I think you're the only one who’s been listening to it a lot here,” Lucifer smirked. “It won't be presumptuous for me to assume that you're fond of Kazuya Yamashita’s- or should I say, <em>my</em>,  Arcadia, then?”</p><p>MC began sputtering out a series of “uhm”s as they realized that they've been caught. “Uh, I mean, I guess yeah I've been really enjoying Arcadia a lot. Uh, it... it's just been stuck in my head a lot so I listen to it a lot just to satiate the urge to hear it. Wait! That sounded weird- I mean- uh...” they timidly stuttered, choosing to look at anywhere but Lucifer who was practically glowing with pride at that point. "I just really enjoy the song, that's it."</p><p>“I'm glad to hear that.”</p><p>
  <em> I want to be yours<br/>
Maybe I can't love you that deeply</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Lucifer,” they called out before he could leave their bedroom.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>They smiled at him, the brightness and warmth reminded him of the radiance of the Celestial Realm, “I really love your voice.”</p><p>
  <em>I'll follow you<br/>
Inside this dream<br/>
That’s the only thing I can do now </em>
</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah, you should sing to me some time,” they teased. “I’d like to not hear your singing voice from my ear buds for a change.”</p><p>
  <em> I can’t stop thinking<br/>
Can't deny the truth</em>
</p><p>It was his turn to smile, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Would he be able to sing a song whose melody was instilled with words he'd kept hidden from MC?</p><p>That little moment was all he could hold onto as a good memory of this incident as a week after that, the song officially dropped and Lucifer found out in horror that the cover art changed to a [<em>really good</em>] photo of him with an apple which attracted his fans (how he really had any was beyond him) and admirers to stream the song non-stop which pushed the track to break new records (records that were previously also held by <em> Beleth) </em>and thus began Diavolo’s pleads to let the song get broadcasted in Devildom radios.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all: STREAM ARCADIA!  (the rest of the ending notes are not really important so feel free to not read but thanks for reading the fic!)</p><p>-Kazuya-san did a super amazing job with the vocals and the team also did wonderfully with the music and lyrics only God knows how many times I've listened to this song and to be quite frank Luci ain't even my fave brother! The italic lines are the English translated version of the lyrics that I've seen in youtube lyric videos and it is a bittersweet song which I just adore. I also just can't seem to get the people who went "Oh, Lucifer is a yandere😍" when they read the English lyrics and I do like the yandere Luci thought but I just don't understand how they got it from the lyrics? And so in celebration of this wonderful song I wanted to do a little something and here it is. I'm looking forward to the next songs which will most definitely be bops.<br/>-Also, funny little story, I have Luci in my home screen as part of my little Arcadia celebration and ever since then the brothers' calls would glitch so that even when I press the answer button, it becomes a missed call and honestly I find this glitch kinda cute (and also kinda annoying ngl) because there's something about the thought of home screen Luci intercepting his brothers' calls lol.<br/>-Beleth came up when I searched for "music demon demonology" so there's that (also I found out that Barbatos is one of the demons in Solomon's 72 demons in my little demonology research so like, if it ever comes up in game that would be really interesting, I think)<br/>-Also, I know in the fic I had Asmo do backup vocals because I initially thought I heard Miura-san's voice in the background but when I inverted, mixed, and rendered the audio it turns out that Miura-san's voice is nowhere to be found and the high pitched voice in the backing vocals was just a result of the voices mixing but I still liked the idea of Asmo (especially since his VA is a singer) being involved with the song making so I left that in there<br/>-Oh, and I called their D.D.D.s D3s since I once heard Leviathan say "D three" instead of "D.D.D." when speaking<br/>-anyway I'm just gonna talk about OM! more. I've been stuck in Lesson 23 but I'm working on upgrading my five SSR demon cards (let me have a UR pls) and my 1 UR, 1 SSR, and 1 SR memory cards (yes those are already my most powerful ones) so hopefully I can progress without using lightsticks a lot lol. My user ID is 1834659973 so feel free to add me I still have 23 spots left in my friends list:D(as of writing this note)</p><p>I can't believe how long this got, is this what its really like when I finally get to talk about OM! to people who would understand? lol sorry for the length(￣﹏￣；)</p><p>Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed this little fic please feel free to check out my other OM! fics and I hope you're doing well💕If you could be doing better (cause honestly a lot of us could really) I hope that reading this fic helped you feel even the tiniest tiniest bit better:]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>